Seven Day Challenge
by love.devil.movies.baby
Summary: Rick and Michonne can't keep their hands off of each other, but not everyone in Alexandria is a fan of PDA. When a neighbor offers an unusual bet, will they be able to abstain? Richonne fluff, as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Because Rick and Michonne can't keep their hands off one another... Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, you don't always have to hang on to her every minute."

"What?"

Rick turned to glance over Rosita. The raven-haired woman was seated on her porch, squinting out at him from beneath her government issued hat.

"Michonne," she nodded, tilting her chin in the direction in which Rick's wife had just walked off. "She's not going anywhere. You don't have to hang onto her every second. You two are getting gross."

"Gross?" Rick was more amused than anything by the diminutive woman's statement, but he kept his face impassive.

"Always holding hands, kissing on each other," she pulled a face. "It's disgusting."

"Didn't realize you were watching us so closely," Rick folded his arms over his chest, wishing that Michonne had lingered just a moment longer. He wanted to see her reaction.

"Don't have to watch closely. Everyone sees you two slobbering all over each other." Rosita raised one brow.

"No one else has complained," Rick shrugged.

Rosita tilted her chin defiantly. "I bet you guys couldn't go a week without touching each other," she challenged.

"That's a safe bet," Rick cracked a salacious grin. If he was sleeping next to Michonne, he was sure to be touching her.

"What you get up to in your bedroom is up to you two. I'm talking about in public." Rosita stood up, walking slowly to the edge of the porch steps. "7 days. If you can pull it off, I'll cover your guard duty for a week."

Rick paused, considering the possibility of a full week of nights with his family. "You're on, Espinosa," he nodded at her, turning off to walk back home.

"I'm getting everyone in on it," Rosita called after him. "No touching! We're watching you!"

* * *

"No touching?" Michonne paused, toothbrush midway to her mouth.

"No touching," Rick confirmed, pulling his shoes off and kicking them beneath the bed.

"For a week?" she asked, disappearing back into the bathroom.

"7 days," he nodded, flopping backwards onto the mattress.

"You think you can do that?" she shouted, peeking her head around the doorframe.

"Me?" he sat back up, glancing at her skeptically. "You're the one always reaching for my hand."

"Is that so?" Michonne emerged, wearing only his dark brown t-shirt. "Should be pretty easy then, since you won't have to control yourself at all." She smirked at him, tucking a loose loc behind her ear.

"Rosita will cover a week of shifts for me if I win," his mouth had run dry, but he got out the most relevant information.

"A week?" Michonne crossed slowly over to him, intrigued.

"A week of nights at home," he smiled, running his hands up the back of her thighs as she climbed on top of him.

"That's some serious motivation to win," she settled down in his lap, leaning forward over him.

"Lots of possibilities," he agreed, running his hands upward beneath his borrowed shirt.

"There's only one way to win this," Michonne pursed her lips, glancing at him through a curtain of dark hair. "When does the bet start?"

"Tomorrow. She's got everyone agreeing to watch us. Even Carl is in on it." Rick rolled his eyes. Rosita was tenacious.

"So, that's…ten hours?" Michonne twisted his arm gently to glance at his watch. "Think we can get in a week's worth of touching?"

Rick grinned, smacking her bottom playfully. "We can do this." Without preamble, he rolled her over. Michonne giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her mouth against his.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? This is totally cheating!"

Rosita crossed her arms over her chest, regarding Michonne and Rick with a murderous expression.

"Maggie needs help at the Hilltop," Michonne shrugged, adjusting her pack on her shoulders.

"Let me guess, for the next seven days?" Rosita sucked her teeth.

"Seven days seems like a good enough time to spend with our godson," Rick nodded at his wife, stationed safely a few feet away.

"Seems fair," Michonne agreed, smiling.

"Cheater," Rosita smirked despite herself.

"Next time be more specific." Rick chortled at her.

"Whatever," Rosita shook her head. "Just kiss your wife goodbye."

Grinning, Rick moved towards Michonne. Michonne burst out laughing, retreating a few steps.

"Rick," she admonished.

"Right," he stopped suddenly, cheeks flushing.

"I'll see you in a week," Michonne winked at him, waving as she departed through the gate, Aaron in tow. "Love you," she blew him an exaggerated kiss.

"Love you too," Rick smiled, already imagining an uninterrupted week with his wife.

Rosita watched them, looking equal parts irritated and amused. "Like I said," she scoffed, already wandering off. "Disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind words! It's Night one of Rosita's Challenge, but our favorite couple may have a surprise or two up their sleeve...Enjoy!**

* * *

Michonne relaxed into the mattress, rolling slightly to her side to take in the ebon capped head of the baby boy beside her. She reached out gingerly for him, tracing his soft round cheeks.

"You look just like your dad," she smiled at Hershel's cherubic face, Glenn's smiling expression dancing in her mind's eye.

"He does, doesn't he?" Maggie entered the bedroom silently, smiling from the doorway.

"You're in there too," Michonne glanced up at her. "He has your mouth."

Maggie laughed, joining her on the bed. "He's mostly his daddy," she bent to kiss her son. Hershel reached for her, curling his hand around his mother's proffered finger. Michonne watched the two interact for a moment. Maggie tilted her head, regarding her curiously. "As happy as I am to see you…" she began.

"You're wondering why I'm here?" Michonne grinned. She'd counted on Maggie asking hours ago.

"Exactly," Maggie concluded with a nod. She lifted her son into her lap. He immediately set about pulling on her short locks of hair.

"Rick made a bet," Michonne laughed lightly and sat up, tickling Hershel's toes.

"A bet?" Maggie snorted, bouncing her son.

"If we win, Rosita will cover his watch for a week." Michonne couldn't keep the smirk off her face at the thought. Nights were beginning to get cold in Alexandria, made all the colder when Rick dragged himself out of bed in the middle of the night to fulfill his duties.

"How do you win?" Maggie asked.

"By not touching each other. For a week." Michonne reached for her godson, miming nibbling on his chubby legs.

"Thus, the reason you're here with me," Maggie nodded knowingly, watching the display with an amused look.

"It's not the only reason," Michonne confessed. Maggie raised a brow quizzically. Sighing, Michonne lifted her sweater, exposing her stomach. A small but pronounced bump was beginning to grow beneath her dark skin.

Maggie's face immediately split into a wide grin. "When did you find out?"

"Not long ago," Michonne straightened her clothing back out. "Rick and I have only known for a few weeks. Might be why Rosita thinks our PDA is getting out of control." She smiled, already missing the pressure of her husband's hand in hers.

"I'm glad you made the trip out here," Maggie kissed the baby boy in her lap on the forehead. "Hershel and I missed you."

"It's too bad they need you here at the Hilltop. We wouldn't mind having you back," Michonne reluctantly released Hershel's feet.

"Well, being a leader has certain perks. Let me know if you need anything," Maggie stood up, shifting Hershel to her hip with a grin. "I'm in charge, so you can pretty much have whatever you want."

"Actually," Michonne stood up after her. "There is one thing…"

* * *

"Dad, are you all right?" Carl poked his head in through the door.

Rick lifted his own from the mattress, glancing at his son. Beside him, Judith was babbling, content to bang her hands against the book lying between them.

"Just reading a bedtime story," Rick gently tugged the hardcover from his daughter's grasp before she could insert it into her mouth.

"Are you finished? I can take Judy to bed," Carl entered the room, already reaching for his sister.

Rick glanced at his watch. He was surprised Judith had managed to stay up this long. "I was thinking she could stay with me tonight," Rick said casually.

Carl's lips twitched into a smile, "Maybe for the next few nights?" he suggested.

Rick shrugged noncommittedly. "I haven't really thought about it."

"That's cool," Carl walked over to drop a kiss on Judith's head. He whispered something Rick did not quite catch in his sister's ear. Judith grinned toothily at him.

"You should go to bed," Rick instructed. "I've got her." He wasn't tired, not yet. Michonne normally coaxed him into falling asleep, her hands threading through his hair until he couldn't bear to hold his eyes open for a moment longer.

Carl nodded, a silence stretching between them. "It's weird without mom. It's going to be a long seven days."

Rick chuckled. "We've had worse."

Carl shrugged. "Still, it will be nice to spend some time together. We haven't done that in a while."

Rick considered this for a moment, the last few months of their lives playing out before him in his mind's eye. There had been work to do, plans to be laid, civilization to rebuild. Still, Carl had a point. "When she gets back, we'll take a break. Just the four of us." Rick grinned at his son.

Carl looked bolstered by the suggestion. "Sounds good. Sleep well, dad." He disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

Rick laid in the darkness, his daughter tucked under the crook of his arm. Judith had fallen asleep almost at once, a stark contrast to her restless nights as an infant. She was growing quickly, both her and Carl, despite the hell that was happening all over the world. They might grow up safe now, start a new generation.

His mind wandered to Michonne. She insisted it was too early to tell, but Rick had a good feeling in his gut. Judith wouldn't be growing up alone in this world.

Smiling, he fell asleep on his half of the bed, a plan half-formed in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going?" Rosita questioned. The sun was just beginning to rise over Alexandria, highlighting a layer of frost coating the grass around the wall. Rosita glanced down at Rick from the guard tower, her eyes darting to Carl meandering along just behind him.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Rick twirled the keys to the van around his pointer finger whimsically. He could practically hear her resulting eye roll.

"Day 7," she sighed, pouting just the slightest.

"Might want to get comfortable up there," Rick grinned up at her, pausing to wait for the gate to be opened.

"I still say you cheated," her response was half-hearted, her smile poorly concealed.

"You've got to be really clear when it comes to my dad," Carl came to his father's defense, cracking an identical grin. Rick patted him on the back.

"It's a hard-learned lesson. Rosita is going to have plenty of time to think about it over the next week," he waved cheerfully at the woman's dour expression, climbing into the van behind Carl.

"Whatever," Rosita stuck her tongue out, waving them off. "Tell Maggie that I say hello."

"Will do," Rick agreed, shutting the door behind him. He started the vehicle, the rumbling of the engine breaking the silence of the morning.

"Think she'll be happy to see us?" Carl asked from the passenger seat.

Rick nodded. "I'm sure."

"Think she missed us as much as we missed her?" Carl titled his hat back to glance sidelong at Rick.

Rick paused. He hadn't had a solid night of sleep in the entirety of the week. "Maybe not quite as much as we missed her," he ventured, chuckling.

* * *

"Rise and shine," Michonne nudged Jesus with her arm, rousing him from sleep.

He blinked at her blearily, a rare moment when he was caught completely off guard. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise," Michonne tossed him an apple, tugging at his legs to get him up.

"Sasha can't take you?" he questioned, reluctantly sitting up.

"She's not one for early mornings," Michonne smiled, "And you owe me."

"How do you figure?" he reluctantly put his feet on the ground, glancing up at her.

"I seem to recall a morning where _you_ burst into _my_ bedroom," she raised an eyebrow, daring him to contradict her.

Jesus smiled, his cheeks coloring just the slightest. "I didn't know that was your guys' first time," he justified.

"And you cut it short," Michonne's voice held no venom. "So now, you're going to take me home."

"Why did Aaron leave early?" Jesus stood up, wiping the apple on his t-shirt.

"7 days is a long time to be away from your spouse," Michonne shrugged. "Especially at the end of the world."

"Not sure this is the end," Jesus took a bite, the crunch cutting through the quiet of the moment. "Might just be a different kind of beginning." His eyes flickered briefly to her stomach, then back up.

"How insightful," Michonne couldn't resist the urge to tease. Still, she turned her face away, flushing. She reached into her pack, her fingers toying with the waxy edge of a piece of paper.

"That's what you get for waking me up," Jesus smiled at her, reaching for his pack. "Let's get you to your hubby," he opened the door to his trailer for her.

Grinning, Michonne followed him eagerly.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Carl leaned up in his seat, squinting into the distance.

Rick adjusted his eyes, shading his face from the rising sun. Even with one eye, Carl's vision was sharper than his.

"A car?" Rick slowed the van, already reaching for the python at his waist. Carl's gun was already out. They pulled over, hands on the door handles. "Ready?" Rick asked.

"Ready," Carl opened the door.

The car on the road came to a halt, still backlit by the rising sun. Rick squinted, hoping that the morning that had begun so well would not end in violence. A man was exiting the car, his long brown hair and beard familiar at once.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for your wife, would you?" Jesus was beaming at them, looking amused.

The passenger seat door opened. Just the sight of the top of Michonne's head set Rick's pulse speeding up. He couldn't wait to get her home.

"Mom!" Carl was ahead of him, rushing forward to hug her. Michonne caught him in her arms, squeezing him tightly.

"I have something to show you guys," she smiled, kissing Carl on the head and glancing up at Rick.

"We have something for you too," Rick took a few steps forward, eager to get her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Michonne shares her news with her two favorite men... Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what's the surprise?" Carl was practically vibrating, his excitement reverberating around the inside of the van. He was on his knees between the driver's and front passenger's seat, gripping Michonne's armrest expectantly.

Michonne regarded him amusedly, a smile frozen on her lips. "I was planning on waiting until we get home…" she laughed, her eyes flicking to Rick.

"We can wait," Rick's tone was firm, a direct contrast to his feelings. Carl was not the only one anxiously awaiting her news.

"Dad," Carl rolled his eye, looking exasperated. "We've waited a whole week."

Rick chuckled, meeting Michonne's eye over their son's head. He raised a brow, silently attempting to coax her.

"All right," she acquiesced, retrieving her pack from between her knees. "You may want to pull over."

Rick complied, bringing the van to a stop just inside a crop of trees, shaded from the view on the road. Michonne took a deep breath, holding a small square of paper to her chest. With a long exhale, she handed it to Rick. His thumbs brushed over the waxy surface, flipping over the small black and white photograph. Immediately, his chest contracted.

"What's that?" Carl stood up, leaning over his father's shoulder.

"Well, we have to start thinking of names," Michonne's voice was quiet. "But for now, I've been calling the little guy or gal "Peanut"."

"A baby?" Carl's voice cracked around the word.

"A baby," Michonne confirmed, watching him carefully.

Rick's mouth had gone dry, his pulse pounding in his ears. He stared at the fuzzy black and white photo in his hands until his vision began to blur.

"Mom," Carl's voice broke the silence. He scrambled to Michonne, yanking her into his arms. She caught him easily, pulling him into her lap. Carl's hat fell to the ground, but he ignored it, burying his head in the crook of her arm. Michonne's eyes went glassy, the tell-tell sign that tears were imminent. Carl pulled back, wiping his face. Michonne hastily wiped her own. "This is good news," Carl concluded, leaning back down, a grin splitting his face.

Rick let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, handing the photograph over to his son. Carl accepted it happily, studying it closely. Michonne watched him, her lips quirked despite the wet tracks smudging her face. She looked up, meeting Rick's eyes. Silently, he reached for her, his hand closing tightly around her own. She squeezed back, her smile mirroring hers.

Rick started the van, steering with one hand, more eager than ever to get home.

* * *

"You made it," Rosita glanced down at them from the wall when they drove through the gates. Michonne smiled at her as she exited the car.

"I don't think we'll be doing it again anytime soon," she called up to the younger woman, grasping Rick's hand as he came around the van towards her. Rosita grinned at them.

"I had to try," she shrugged. "Like I said, you guys are gross."

"I think it's about to get worse," Carl emerged from the van, grinning mischievously. Rick gave him a warning glance that he ignored completely. Instead, he ran forward, brandishing the ultrasound.

"No shit?" Rosita was on him at once, leaning into the photo, her face contorted in shock.

"No shit," Michonne confirmed, allowing Rick to draw her underneath his arm.

"Congratulations," Rosita smiled, stepping forward to hug them both, albeit a bit awkwardly. "This explains that huge box you brought in," she observed, grinning at Rick.

"What box?" Michonne glanced at her husband.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand again, leading her home. Carl happily chirped the news to Tara as they walked through the door, still showing off the ultrasound photo. Michonne accepted more hugs and well-wishes, enjoying the outpouring of love but eagerly awaiting time alone with her family. After much ado, the front door closed, leaving Michonne standing in the kitchen, glancing down at a giant plastic storage container.

"What's this?" she asked carefully.

Rick coaxed Judith out of her arms, settling the toddler on his waist. "Open it and see," he suggested.

Michonne smiled as Carl and Rick watched her eagerly. Her fingers pried the lid from the top of the box. The smell hit her immediately.

"Chocolate?" she asked in disbelief, reaching inside to touch the treats.

"If you pace yourself, it might last all 9 months," Rick shrugged, but he was watching her expectantly.

"Dad raided every gas station within 20 miles," Carl smiled proudly.

Michonne felt her eyes watering for the second time that morning. She'd only mentioned once how much she had craved chocolate when she had been pregnant with Andre.

"The hormones must be kicking in," she excused her display of emotion. Rick smiled gently at her, making his way towards her.

"We have to tell everyone," Carl was still buzzing, pacing around his parents.

"I'm pretty sure you already did," Michonne teased, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Maybe we should have a big dinner to celebrate," Carl was oblivious as Rick and Michonne stared at one another.

"Tomorrow," Rick agreed, handing Judith over to her brother. "Why don't you go see if everyone's free?"

"I'll be back," Carl accepted happily, already moving towards the door.

"Take your time!" Rick called after him. Michonne watched him amusedly. The front door slammed open and then shut. "How long do you think I just bought us?" he asked her, chuckling.

"Rick," it was the only word she could seem to muster. He was in front of her in a matter of seconds, pulling her into his arms. She clung to him tightly, letting the tears go. Rick buried his face in her hair, his hands rubbing patterns into her skin.

"We're having a baby," he rumbled.

Michonne pulled away just enough to see him grinning at her, his whole face crinkled in his joy. She began to laugh earnestly.

"Don't ever let Rosita goad you into something like this again," she kissed him, her hands threading through his hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he closed the distance between them, his mouth covering hers. Michonne sighed against his mouth, her whole body relaxing. "Just wait until I get you alone later," he whispered in her ear.

The sound of the door banging open again, set her laughing immediately. "Just a few more hours to wait," she kissed him once more before heading out to see their visitors.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And the conclusion of my fluffy little tale. It was a pleasure to write and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rick stood in the doorway, regarding her curiously.

"Changing into my pajamas," Michonne laughed lightly, holding her towel in place as she bent down slightly to open their dresser.

Rick shut the door to their bedroom, the lock clicking. "Everyone's left the house. Carl is holed up in his room and Judith is finally asleep." He stepped behind her, pressing his chest flush against her backside. Gently, he closed the dresser drawer. "I don't think you're going to want pajamas tonight."

"Is that right?" She asked. A shiver ran down her spine as Rick's hands brushed her hair, gathering the locs in a fist and sweeping them to the side.

"In fact, I don't think you're going to be needing pajamas for the next seven nights," he pressed kisses into the back of her neck to punctuate his statement, dusting his lips lightly over the sensitive skin.

"You sure you're up to the challenge?" she teased, rolling her body backwards against him. Rick inhaled sharply, grasping her around the waist.

"It's been a week," one hand came up to where her towel was knotted closed. Michonne traced his fingers, pressing them firmly into her. "I know you missed me too." His low, rumbling tone undid her completely.

She spun around deftly, lifting her arms to drape them around her husband's neck. The towel dropped away from her body. Rick relinquished his hold on it to grab her instead, pulling her into his embrace. Without preamble, he began to kiss down her body, dropping to his knees slowly until he reached her stomach. He pressed his face into her skin, exhaling against her.

"We need to find a doctor," Rick's voice tickled her skin as he spoke against her stomach.

Michonne laughed lightly, "We'll put out an ad for one." She began to toy with his curly hair, admiring how the dark color contrasted so starkly with his graying facial hair.

"We'll find one," Rick announced this assuredly. Michonne grinned down at him.

"It's going to be ok. Hilltop has medicine, we have food and shelter…" She attempted to coax him back to his feet. He tightened his grip on her waist, resisting.

"Still, it's going to be tricky without a doctor." He was staring at her stomach as though he could see through her.

"Maggie did it," Michonne reminded him gently. "And I'll have you." She gripped his shoulders.

"I wasn't there," he announced suddenly. "For Judith, I mean."

Michonne knew this story well. Carol had told her after she arrived at the prison. Rick had been in a bad place then. So had she.

"Rick, that wasn't your fault," she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, coming eye to eye with her husband. His guilty expression was one she had seen all too often. "And it's not what's going to happen to us." She cupped his face, lifting his chin firmly. "We fought our war and we won." She closed the negligible distance between them, dropping a kiss on his lips.

He responded eagerly, stirring against her until she was wrapped around him, her naked skin rustling his clothing in his haste to shed it. Michonne pulled his waist into hers, eager to feel him.

"I don't think I can make it to the bed," he rasped against her ear, kicking his jeans off as they tangled beneath him.

"Me neither," He was pressed against her, rock hard. She hooked her legs around his narrow hips, pulling him down on top of her. Rick caught on quickly, positioning himself so that he slid home as her back hit the ground. She gasped, stifling her cry of pleasure against his shoulder.

"God, I love you," Rick pressed this declaration into her skin, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too," Michonne rolled him over, settling on top.

* * *

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Michonne whispered. They had made it to their bed after much ado, and were now laying twisted around one another, the covers pulled up to their shoulders.

Rick smiled, his mind conjuring up an image of what his child with Michonne could look like. "We already have one of each. Surprise me." He kissed her forehead, adjusting his grip around her.

"I think she's a girl," Michonne stretched against him. "Andre felt different."

Rick pulled her closer, rubbing soothing circles into her back. She could talk about Andre now, even if her tone always held a tint of sadness. "Are you afraid?" he couldn't help thinking about how Judith came into the world, the close shaves they had with Carl, the little boy that he knew his wife missed every day. This world was not an easy one to grow up in.

"A little," she admitted, her fingers twisting around his. "But this time will be different."

Michonne sounded so sure that Rick could not help but to lift his head to glance down at her. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Because it's you and me," she kissed him lightly to drive home her pronouncement. Overcome, Rick held her face against his, slanting his mouth over hers. Her little gasp of pleasure sent heat racing through. He rolled her body beneath his, careful not to put too much weight on her stomach. "Round two already?" she asked on a laugh.

"Seven days," he reminded her, biting lightly at her shoulder to make her laugh again. "We've got to make the most of it. Besides," he jerked her legs around his waist gently, smirking at her proudly when an expression of pleasure rushed across her face. "You're not leaving my sight for the next few months. Might as well get used to it."

"I'm not the one who made that bet," she reminded him, rolling her hips.

"That's why I need you with me all of the time. So I don't do dumb things," he kissed her neck as she giggled.

"I think I can manage that," she promised.

Rick's grinned widened. "Rosita's going to hate us."

"She'll get over it," Michonne pulled him back to her, silencing him with a kiss.


End file.
